Car crashes at intersections may be caused by a vehicle located in an area where a visual field does not reach or a vehicle that violates a traffic signal in the intersection. Moreover, when a vehicle cannot stop before it enters an intersection because of its high speed, when a vehicle starts upon prediction, or when a vehicle enters a congested intersection, the vehicle aggravates a road traffic condition to increase the possibility of an accident.
Recently, a system in which a sensor network is installed in an intersection to discriminate the speed of a vehicle or catch a vehicle that violates a traffic signal is used, but a service that delivers information regarding a situation around the vehicle to a driver before an accident happens has not yet been used.
Also, the Korea Location Protocol (KLP) in Korea, the Mobile Location Protocol (MLP) in other countries, etc., have been proposed as service protocols for receiving a location-based service, and Open Location Service (OpenLS), which is location-based service architecture, has also been proposed. In Korea, ‘Hi-pass’ system employing communication between a vehicle and a roadside infrastructure, has been commercialized and has been used as a part of an Electronic Toll Collection (ETC) system.
According to the related arts, in order for a mobile terminal to receive a particular location-based service, the particular programs for the service must be installed in the mobile terminal in advance, which may lead the mobile terminal to become heavy owing a limited resource of the mobile terminal and take a long time to execute the service properly. In addition, communication techniques between vehicles and communication techniques between a vehicle and a roadside base station have been actively developed, but there is no any application-stage protocol regarding a travelling direction of a vehicle and parking guidance through communication between a vehicle and the roadside base station and a consideration of an application for a travelling and stop guidance.
GTP1.0, a telematics protocol proposed by European Telematics Implementation Coordination Organization (ERTICO), defines a detailed message standard of an application layer in which a header includes a definition of a service type to manage a detailed standard of detailed messages. Also, it provides a Usecase for each service and a sequence of a message transmission in the Usecase.